villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shahdee
Shahdee is a major antagonist in Prince of Persia: Warrior Within. She is a humanoid sand monster created by the Empress of Time. Appearance Shahdee is shown to be a beautiful woman with dark black hair that lays down. She wears revealing armor that divides down her chest and torso revealing her stomach. Her back is also revealed and she wears a black bikini brief with straps around her buttocks. Lastly she wears long knee high boots with black gloves, her eye is also painted with dark ink. History Shahdee first appears on the Island of Time. when the Empress Kalieena sends her to attack and kill the Prince of Persia, who was sailing to the Island to kill her and changes his fate. Kaileena was also trying to change her fate but Shahdee argued that no one change their fate. However Kaileena only responded by threatening her with death if she faiiled. As the Prince's ship was approaching the Island, Shahdee and her sand monster army attacked them with their own ship. Shahdee's fleet succeed in taking out most of the Prince's men with them outnumbering his fleet. Angered, Prince confronts Shahdee who awaits him on the ship deck. She draws her Dual swords and taunts him about him not reaching the shore alive. The Prince and Shahdee then engaged in a one on one fight. However, Shahdee overpowered him during the fight and cuts his face and taunted the Prince saying that the Empress overestimated his abilities and disarms him with excellent martial arts and kicks him off the ship. After the Prince was washed up on the island's shore, he found Shahdee and challenged her to a fight. During the fight, she left her minions to take care of him with Shahdee fleeing. She manages to reach a Sand portal and goes through much to the shock of the Prince. He proceeds to enter although not smoothly as Shahdee with the latter kicking him after he appeared. Shahdee fled and went back to Kaileena. She told her that the Prince survived the attack. This angered Kaileena and the two of them fought and Shahdee gained the upper hand and Kaileena fell over a ledge. The Prince later showed up telling Shahdee that they have unfinished business. The two of them once again fought and Shahdee was defeated. Shahdee with her last breath then warned him and Kaileena that they can't change their fate and then died. Gallery ShadeeWW.jpg Shahdee_luscious_shot.gif|Shahdee walking up the stairs in her scantily clad design. Screenshot_20180103-010755.png Screenshot_20180103-010820.png|"Kill him" Screenshot_20180103-010626.png|Shahdee disarms the Prince. Screenshot_20180103-010639.png|Elbow attack. Screenshot_20180103-010650.png|High kick. Screenshot_20180103-010704.png|Another kick sending Prince off the ship. Shahdee_using_a_Sand_teleporter.gif|Shahdee using the Sand Teleporter. Shahdee_kicks_the_Prince.gif|Shahdee kicking the Prince. Screenshot_20180103-012327.png Screenshot_20180103-012418.png|"Is that the best you have to offer." Popww-shahdee-and-prince.jpg Shahdee_posing.jpg 416079-shadee0.jpg|Shahdee landing on the Prince's destroyed ship. Category:Female Category:Right-Hand Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Elderly Category:Evil Creation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fighters Category:Leader Category:Immortals Category:Prince of Persia Villains Category:Honorable Category:Anti-Villain Category:Servant of Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Harbingers Category:Tragic Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Brutes Category:Sophisticated Category:Assassins Category:Betrayed Category:Remorseful Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas